


Мечты и пепел

by Julia_Devi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Эта женщина приносила ему лишь неудобства: ее приходилось прятать, ее приходилось слушать да к тому же говорить что-то в ответ. Ее хотелось видеть — вот что действительно не давало Шерлоку привычного, повседневного чувства опустошения, по которому он искренне скучал с тех пор, как познакомился с ней».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мечты и пепел

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Sherlock Holmes 2015  
> Беты: Alves, Инс из Альмалексии

_Днем_  
  
«Видел тебя недавно», — набирает Шерлок, но не отправляет, потому что номер давно заблокирован.   
  
Тень прошлого, мелькнувшая в нескончаемом людском потоке, в одночасье разбудила целый ворох воспоминаний. Больше ужасных, чем каких-то еще. Даже в своем искреннем страхе за друзей Шерлок никогда не чувствовал ничего настолько сбивающего с ног.   
  
Шерлок думал было догнать, подойти, увериться, но хрупкая надежда пригвоздила его к асфальту намертво, а толпа вокруг превратилась в волны, бьющие в лицо, не пускающие вперед, мешающие нырнуть в бездну вновь, как когда-то раньше. Тень исчезла так же быстро, как появилась, оставив после себя странный фантомный привкус пепла и вытащив на поверхность самое ненужное, бесполезное, болезненное воспоминание из всех.   
  
Наваждение вскоре пропало вслед за знакомым силуэтом, и Шерлок, конечно же, забыл об этом на остаток дня, пока не оказался в спальне наедине с собой.  
  
  
 _Когда-то давно_  
  
— Отопления нет, — первое, что сказал Шерлок, переступив порог небольшой квартиры на окраине Лондона. СМС пришло ему уже часа три назад, но поначалу он, как обычно, игнорировал его, а потом, сорвавшись с места, больше часа пытался избавиться от слежки.   
  
Внутри было темно и холодно. Обстановка не отличалась изяществом, но была вполне сносной, несмотря на мутную белизну стен, минимум мебели и серость за окном. Пахло сигаретами и едва заметно — духами. На секунду Шерлок замер и зажмурился; не то чтобы этот запах кружил ему голову, просто каждый раз, стоило его уловить, Шерлока охватывало странное ощущение неизбежно грядущих проблем. Эта женщина приносила ему лишь неудобства: ее приходилось прятать, ее приходилось слушать да к тому же говорить что-то в ответ.   
  
Ее хотелось видеть — вот что действительно не давало Шерлоку привычного, повседневного опустошения, по которому он искренне скучал с тех пор, как познакомился с ней.   
  
— Я пригласила тебя не за тем, чтобы жаловаться.  
  
Она сидела в кресле и смотрела в окно. На улице моросило. Шерлок прошел, как обычно замер посреди комнаты, словно ему было неловко находиться здесь.   
  
— Тогда зачем?   
  
— Рождество. Опять. Сигарету?   
  
Она беспокоила его нечасто, вообще перестала проявлять свой наигранный интерес после спасения. Звала, лишь когда было действительно что-то нужно. Редко, если чувствовала себя одиноко. Но никогда просто так, чтобы предложить сигарету.  
  
— И чем Рождество отличается от любого другого дня? — отозвался Шерлок, и в темной, промерзшей комнате его голос прозвучал слишком грубо и неприветливо. Шерлок знал, что он всегда такой, но сейчас это вдруг показалось неуместным.   
  
Ирэн встала и подошла к нему. Протянула пачку сигарет. Ее плечи немного дрожали — казалось, что ни черный свитер, ни распущенные волосы совсем не согревают ее, но Шерлок сделал вид, что не замечает.   
  
— О чем ты мечтаешь, Шерлок? — прошептала она, когда тот вытащил сигарету, изо всех сил стараясь не коснуться пальцев Ирэн.   
  
— Я не занимаюсь подобной чушью.   
  
— Брось, — усмехнулась она и невесомо провела руками по воротнику его пальто. — Вот я мечтаю, чтобы ты остался со мной на Рождество.   
  
Шерлок отстранился, достал из кармана зажигалку и закурил. Первая затяжка всегда вызывала легкое головокружение. Особенно если она первая за очень долгое время. Он прикрыл глаза: в конечностях и затылке покалывало. Вовсе не потому, что было неловко видеть Ирэн так близко.   
  
— Если тебе нужна помощь… — он прочистил горло, — я здесь. Но праздно тратить время…  
  
Пришлось замолчать, потому что ее ладонь вдруг коснулась его щеки. Шерлок хотел бы распахнуть веки и отпрянуть, но никотиновая истома помешала среагировать мгновенно; Ирэн уже успела провести по скуле большим пальцем и заговорить:  
  
— Расскажи мне. Раз уж ты не хочешь остаться, просто расскажи.  
  
Шерлок попытался взглянуть на нее укоризненно и сурово, но не смог, встретив ее теплый, но печальный взгляд.   
  
На нее слишком сильно хотелось просто смотреть не отрываясь.   
  
Шерлок не знал, что на самом деле далось бы ему легче: рассказать или остаться. Вероятно, ни то, ни другое. Ирэн скользнула рукой по шее, под ворот пальто и рубашки, будто в попытке просто согреться, а не обнять и притянуть ближе. Шерлок выдохнул, взглядом проследил за дымом. Она вдохнула его и коротко облизала верхнюю губу.   
  
Ни то, ни другое.  
  
Шерлок перехватил ее запястье, но не отпустил, удержав замерзшую ладонь в своей.   
  
— Если бы я о чем-то мечтал, я мечтал бы не знать тебя вовсе, — выверенно произнес он, все-таки немного подавшись назад. Шерлок не думал ее задеть, как и не думал, что Ирэн может обидеться на его слова. Он просто сказал правду.   
  
В ответ она улыбнулась. Взяла за руку, которой он держал сигарету, поднесла к губам и тоже затянулась, едва заметно коснувшись пальцев и заставив Шерлока вздрогнуть и задержать дыхание.  
  
— Но ты ведь и не узнаешь, не так ли? — прошептала Ирэн мягко. — Ты же не думаешь, что я буду вечно торчать здесь и ждать, пока ты решишься меня… узнать.   
  
Шерлок выдохнул резко, словно секундой назад его окунули в чан с ледяной водой. Кто бы что ни думал, любые намеки и иносказания он понимал отлично, пускай и предпочитал никак на них не реагировать. Картины их первых встреч возникли перед внутренним взором на несколько мгновений, а Ирэн все улыбалась немного ехидной, но смиренной улыбкой. Шерлоку вдруг показалось, что они снова на Бейкер-стрит, в гостиной, согретые теплом от камина, умиротворенные, но ни на миг не теряющие бдительности. То был почти восторг.   
  
Шерлок будто бессознательно провел пальцами от ее ладони к запястью, но оно оставалось холодным, а кровь под кожей билась не сильнее нормы. Это тотчас вернуло их в полупустую промерзшую комнату, в настоящий момент, который, судя по всему, был упущен.   
  
Ирэн отстранилась сама, пожала плечами, пытаясь не то разрядить обстановку, не то прийти в себя. Шерлок не двигался, но нарушил молчание первым.  
  
— Сейчас тебе нельзя покидать убежище. Тебя все еще ищут.  
  
— Мне это известно, Шерлок. — Ирэн вновь улыбнулась, прищурившись. — Да и уверена, ты не раз захочешь навестить меня. Курить, молчать и делать вид, что не желаешь меня знать.   
  
Она смотрела на него с насмешкой, теплота исчезла из ее взгляда, но это не имело значения. Шерлок стряхнул с себя морок и все опасения. Сигарета почти дотлела между кончиков его пальцев. В конце концов, Ирэн больше некуда было идти. В конце концов, она не могла просто так взять и уйти.  
  
Насколько он ошибался, Шерлок узнал на следующий день, когда пришел сюда вновь, после ночи, полной тревожных и жарких видений, которые, может, даже и не были снами.   
  
Возможно, он просто мечтал.   
  
Шерлок зажмурился на пороге опустевшей квартиры и медленно вдохнул оставшийся запах духов и пепла.  
  
  
 _Всегда_  
  
Шерлок набирает новое сообщение и всматривается в экран, пока ищет спрятанную под матрасом пачку сигарет. Затем откладывает телефон, гасит свет и закуривает. Фантомный вкус смешивается с настоящим и приносит долгожданное чувство опустошения.  
  
Которое, впрочем, ничего не меняет.


End file.
